The Crate Merchant
Hiding in the midst of the islands is the Crate Merchant, giving out free boxes everyday to players.* Overview The Crate Merchant, sometimes referred to as Spook McDooks, is an NPC that was released in the Summer Update 2017. Clicking on him will award the player one of seven Mystery Boxes (Regular, Unreal, Inferno, Red-Banded, Spectral, Luxury, or Magnificent). It is possible to be awarded multiple crates, which was implemented after the Magic Clover Event. The Crate Merchant can only award one crate a day and trying to get more than one will trigger a random dialogue (refer to the infobox). What the Crate Merchant gives you can be influenced by your Daily Gift streak. An ongoing streak of a month will increase your chance of getting up to 5 Regular Boxes at once, while a 2-month ongoing Daily Gift streak will increase your chances to get a Magnificent Box. The Crate Merchant is found inside a cave left of the tower with the enchanter. This cave has a railway leading inside of it, and the leaderboards are also inside of the cave. Dialogue Highlights * The phrase, "you're gonna get us popped" is a reference to the idea that giving mystery boxes to players is illegal and that the hidden NPC is risking getting caught. * The phrase, "ya like jazz? no? go away then" is a reference to the popular line and meme, "Ya like jazz?" in The Bee Movie. * The phrases, "box machine broke" and, "understandable have a good day" are references to the, "Food machine broke / Understandable have a good day" memes. * The phrase, "Error 404 box not found" is a nod to the actual HTTP 404 error message, which indicates that the target client does not exist. * The, "be gone" phrase may mention a non-ROBLOX appropriate meme. * The, "can you can't" phrase is a reference towards a meme that spread across Discord called, "can you dont". * The, "go on, git" phrase is a reference towards the Engineer class from the game Team Fortress 2. Trivia * It was once possible to get two boxes instead of one, by clicking on him quickly enough or by using an auto clicking software like Fast Clicker. This is no longer the case. * This is the first time a 3D model of Mystery Boxes have been seen in Miner's Haven, but their 3D models are of the old Mystery Boxes. They have recently been updated to be the new ones, though. * The Crate Dealer's Model Name is Spook McDooks, OutOfOrderFoxy even shouts out the Miner's Haven wikia for having this information on June 9th (despite that he incorrectly refer to the Miner's Haven Wikia as a whole as forums). * As of the Menu Refresh Update (04/28/2018), a Mysterious Teleporter now sits by the Crate Merchant. There are no fees for usage, however it will still teleport you off the map on a weekday. * If you are playing on mobile, you can tap the Crate Merchant and zoom out far away to get Mystery Boxes without coming closer. This can work with other merchants as well. Category:Summer Update 2017 Category:Merchant Category:NPC